


That ephemeral feeling

by mdianesq



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, bexana, madrilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdianesq/pseuds/mdianesq
Summary: "So... How long have you been together?" Sarah Paulson asked the two of them pretty curious.Just as Lana heard those words she nearly chocked with the wine she was drinking."What?!" Bex said surprised."We... Um... We are not a couple." Lana told her carrefully."Oh, I thought you were the other lesbian couple, my mistake." Sarah said.





	That ephemeral feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually a prompt a friend of mine gave me: Bexana meet Sarah Paulson and she thinks they're a couple.  
> I hope you like it!  
> This one is for you Lucy!

Lana woke up before the alarm took off. There was no way she was sleeping in that day.

She knew she wasn't getting that Emmy, but one can dream, right? And just being nominated to such a huge award was a lot more than her 18 year old self would have even dreamt of.

There was a lot left for her to do before the event and people kept calling her congratulating her for the nomination.

Her house was full of flowers and notes from the whole cast. And then there was Bex's gift. As soon as the redhead found out about the nomination she gave her a pretty expensive bottle of champagne. "If you win we are opening this together to celebrate it, and if you don't... Well, we have to get drunk anyway."

Her best friend was everything she could ever wish for.

After she broke up with Fred Bex was all she really had. She has more friends and her family is a true blessing, but nobody gets her like the british does.

Anyway, she definitely should get started with all the chores she has left. She didn't want to think about the event that was happening that same day.

* * *

There was only an hour left until she had to be on the red carpet and she was still with her hairstylist.

She was waiting for her make up artist to come. _'This is a disaster'._

Someone was knocking on her door so she went to open it, a bit frustrated.

"Oh, hi." she said surprised as she saw Bex standing there, stunning as always.

"I thought I should pick you up 'cause you're probably a bloody mess right now." Bex talks as she enters the brunette's house analizing her and everything around. "And looks like I was right."

"This night was supposed to be really great and it's a mess and it hasn't even started yet." Lana says as she goes back to her hairstylist.

"Look, the limo is waiting for us outside and you just need to put a bit of make up on and you're ready to go."

The redhead pulls something out of her purse. "And I have something for your nerves." It's a tiny bottle of vodka.

"You are crazy greenie. But you are my saviour, you know that right?"

They finish quickly with the preparation and they head out to the Emmy's in Bex's limo.

"You okay?" Bex asks the brunette a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I just. I can't help but think about how much my life has changed this last couple of years. Don't get me wrong. I don't need anyone to make me happy, I'm great by myself. But sometimes I wish I had someone to share these moments with."

"Oh, Lana. You have the rest of the cast. You have all your fans. You have me."

She holds the brunette's hand and looks her in the eye.

"I know sometimes everything just seems to ephemeral, especially in this bussiness, but you're not alone."

They hug each other for a longer time than usual. Lana would love to stay like that forever but they were already at the Emmy's.

"Thank you, I really needed that." She tells her friend before geting out of the limo.

* * *

The red carpet is pretty much acting and modeling for the cameras. She gets questions but her agent always tells her to not answer them.

It ends up being faster and easier than she expected.

As soon as she enters the building she sees the whole cast looking at her.

She feels a little dizzy suddenly. All this stress is having effects on her. Bex notices and squeezes her hand.

"I'm here. C'mon."

Lana gives her an apreciative smile.

They have so many short interviews and people to talk to it seems like the awards are never going to start.

But when the ethernal awaiting ends all Lana feels is relief.

She knows she's not going to get that Emmy -her manager would have said something otherwise- so now the focus won't be on her.

She loves her job and everything about it but sometimes she just needs some time away from the cameras and papparazzis.

* * *

There is a sort of dinner after the awards so they all go together to that room.

It's huge and there are a lot of tables but they are guided by some man.

When they get to their table they see all their names there but Lana and Bex's.

After asking the man he guided them to their table, one that was pretty far away from the table the rest of the cast was at.

There were only two more names on that table.

"Sarah Paulson and Holland Taylor." Bex reads.

"Why would they put us so far away from the rest of the cast?" Lana asked the redhead confused.

"I don't know. Maybe there weren't enough sits there. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I always wanted to meet Sarah Paulson in person."

Bex doesn't think it's a big deal. Lana probably shouldn't worry so much either. It doesn't matter indeed.

Bex started making small talk so her friend would relax. The last week had been exausting for the brunette and it was normal that she would react so much to everything.

After a few minutes Sarah Paulson and her partner come to the table.

"Hi! You're Bex and Lana right?" Sarah says entusiastically.

They all made small talk for a while and Bex sometimes could be a total fangirl.

"How long have you two been together? You're not married right?" Bex asked curiosly, as always.

"Oh, no. We are not married. We've been together almost a year now." Holland says as she looks at her girlfriend.

"So... How long have you been together?" Sarah Paulson asked the two of them prett curious.

Just as Lana heard those words she nearly chocked with the wine she was drinking.

"What??" Bex said surprised.

"We... Um... We are not a couple." Lana told her carrefully.

"Oh, I thought you were the other lesbian couple, my mistake." Sarah said.

"They told us we were siting at the same table as another couple. Apparently they were wrong." Holland explained.

"Oh, so mistery solved. They probably got the names mixed up. We were supposed to be with the rest of the cast." Lana said.

"You would make a great couple though." Sarah added.

"Yeah, we would." Bex answered.

They both laughed but Lana knew deep down that there was some sincerity in Bex's words.

Lana tried to get those thoughts out of her head with more wine. _'This is going to be a really long night'_ she thinks while staring at the redhead's lips.

* * *

As soon as she actually realized how drunk she was and she started to feel Bex staring at her she quickly pretended like she was looking somewhere else.

Bex was really hot. She knew that. Everybody with eyes knew that. But she was, she is, just a friend, right? So why would Sarah and Holland think they are a couple?

It's true they came together to the awards, but as friends. People do that. It's not that weird.

She was so lost on her thoughts she didn't even realise that the show was over. Everybody was geting their stuff and leaving the room.

"You really are drunk. I should get you home Lana." Bex told the brunette laughing.

"You're probably more drunk than I am." Lana said.

They were about to get in the limo and Bex suddenly almost falls.

"Oh, bloody hell."

"You okay?" Lana asks concerned.

"Yeah, I just broke my heel."

"Looks like I'm taking you home."

"Your place is closer. You don't have to come with me and go back."

"Okay, so you're staying at my place. And I won't take no for an answer." Lana tells her.

"I would fight you for that but I'm too drunk and tired to talk."

"That's new." Lana teases her.

A few minutes later they arrived at Lana's house. The brunette helps Bex to get from the limo to the house because she can barely walk and she has a broken heel now.

They both fall into Lana's bed because it's the one closer to the entrance door.

"Okay, you stay here. I'm gonna take the guest room." Lana informes the redhead.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I know that was Fred's room. I'll go there. It's okay. I think I can walk a few steps." Bex tells her still laying on Lana's bed, pretty drunk.

"You're too drunk and tired. It's okay. I'm too drunk to remember that stuff anyway... So you stay here."

"No. Lana. If I stay here you stay with me. The bed is big enough for the both of us." Bex told her as she pulled her hand with all the strenght she had left.

"Ugh. All right. But we should change. I don't know about you but I'm not sleeping in this dress."

The brunette changed into her pyjama right there.

Bex can't help to stare at her while she does so and Lana notices.

"Oh, right. I should give you some clothes to change."

Lana gives her a white t-shirt of hers. While she's looking for some pants the redhead stops her.

"It's okay with this. I never sleep with pants on." She says trying to hide how drunk she actually is.

"Okay..."

They change and they both get into the bed.

Both of them are really tired but none of them can actually sleep.

Lana is still thinking about those pink lips she has just a few inches away right now.

Bex can't help but imagine how great a couple they would make.

The brunette decides to be the one to break the silence.

"You can't sleep either?"

"It doesn't look like it."

Lana rolls over and now is staring at the redhead.

"Tomorrow we have to open that bottle of champagne you bought me."

"If we survive the hangover that's coming..."

They are face to face, just a few inches apart from each other.

Lana can feel Bex's breath in her face. It's so warm, so wellcoming.

She leans, just a bit, and the redhead does the same so naturally it's like they've done this before.

Lana needs so bad to kiss her right now she doesn't know how she found the strenght in herselft not to do it.

She was about to roll over again and try to sleep when Bex put a hand on the brunette's face. She started touching her cheek and she ended in her jaw.

Without delaying the moment even more the redhead kissed her.

It started slow, like they were afraid of geting to know this new place but soon enough they left their shyness and the kiss became really passionate.

In that moment Lana realized she wasn't going to be able to stop because even the thought of having to separate from those lips, from the warmth of the redhead's body, was killing her slowly.

They kissed for a really long time, and then they kissed some more.

They only stopped from time to time to catch some air and when they were finally too tired to stay awake.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and they stayed like that until almost lunch time.

* * *

Lana was the first to wake up. The first thought she had that day was about how it was the first time since Fred left that she could sleep so peacefully.

She just stood there, aadmiring the beauty of the redhead sleeping next to her.

Soon after that Bex woke up yoo. She kept looking at the brunette like she was affraid to lose her, trying to remember every inch of her face.

"Good morning." Bex said as soon as their eyes met.

"Good morning to you too." Lana continued.

"I know it's lunch time but I'm craving some pancakes, they probably are my hangover food, and I'd love to make you breakfast."

"I'd love that too."

Bex leaned in and gave her a little soft kiss.

As much as they both wanted to stay like that the rest of their lives, they were starving.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Bex announced.

"I'm gonna make breakfast."

Half an hour later Bex was drying her hair and when she came into the kitchen she saw the huge breakfast the brunette had made.

"I made you coffee, I know how you can't live without it."

"You know..." Bex started saying as she catched Lana's waist from behind. "I could get used to this." Then she kissed the brunette as gently as she could.

"I think I already don't know how to live without this." Lana said with a sincere smile on her face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I'm going to end it here for now but if you want me to I think I'm going to write a fanfic with a lot of chapters and a lot of angst too based on this.  
> Please leave comments and tell me!  
> If you don't have an AO3 account you can send me a message to my curious cat: curiouscat.me/xSqReginax  
> If you want to support me you can do it through my ko-fi page! https://ko-fi.com/J3J47QI7


End file.
